Valentine's Day
by Demented Lobster
Summary: My Valentine's day special, featuring Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki. I wrote this for the sake of writing it. Happy Valentine's day!


**Valentine's Day**

**My Valentine's Day special.**

**Obviously.**

**Which is…**

… **A really, really bad angst story featuring Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki.**

**I don't usually write angst. Or Romance.**

**Which is why I wrote several other romance stories for today, and completely and utterly failed.**

**And this was the latest one...**

**Which is still fail.**

**You **_**have**_** been warned.**

**Well, other than that…**

**Happy Valentine's day and I wish you all truckloads of chocolate! X]**

**Enjoy, I guess…**

**~*~**

"Cheers!" Sasori shouted out as he poured everyone their soft drinks.

It was Valentine's day.

Valentine's day is a special day for the Akatsuki to remember a time in their past lives, where they went aound confessing their love for the people they had crushes on, only to be rejected year after year, and to send cards around to their loved ones.

Christmas in the Akatsuki was chaos, New Year was a complete disaster, and Halloween was traumatizing, for most members, especially Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi, who were immensely popular and were attacked, cosplayed by, and even trampled on by raging fangirls who happen to have no life, like the writer of this story.

She liked how Sasori poured everyone the soft drinks, ever single year, without fail.

She somehow enjoyed it when she nearly spits out her drink when Hidan starts complaining about the non-alcoholic beverages.

She liked the noise of Kakuzu blurting out random stuff after he drank his daily bottle of wine.

She enjoyed the show Deidara put on when he decided to blow up a clay bird in the middle of the room, causing a lot of mess to clean up afterwards.

She liked guiding the half-blind Itachi to the bathroom, only to lock him in for days and days, which turns into weeks and weeks, until eventually he uses Amaterasu on the door, and then comes back into the living room for some more coke, only to find that Valentine's day had passed a few months ago.

She loved the sound of Kisame smashing expensive vases with his Samehada, in a failure attempt to smash Itachi, who used his Susano'o on his fluffy pink stuffed shark, fluffikins.

She liked being the thing that held them all together, and liked picking up the broken pieces they left behind.

And she loved Nagato, also known as Pain, who was everything to her. Without him, she wouldn't be alive today.

The world just seemed brighter, when she always thought about it…

A smile appeared on her face for the first time in ten years.

"Psst, Danna, We need to give Konan her surprise, yeah…" Deidara whispered to Sasori, eyeing the bluenette. Sasori nodded and then whispered what Deidara said to Itachi, who whispered to Kisame, who was smashing stuff and didn't pass it on. Itachi then whispered to Pain, who happened to be walking by.

Pain's face lit up, and he ran out of the room, bringing in a big, pink box with a golden silk ribbon.

Pain, along with all the Akatsuki members behind him, handed Konan the very well-decorated box, much to her shock.

"Happy Valentine's day, Konan!!" they all shouted out at the same time. Konan blushed as she took the box from Pain, who kissed her on the forehead. Konan felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I love you, Konan." He said, softly stroking her cheek, "Always and forever."

Konan giggled and kissed him back on the lips, a light red blush spreading across his face.

"I love you too, Nagato."

She smiled and snuggled Nagato closer to her.

_It was the best Valentine's Day ever._

~*~

"… Cheers." She mumbled to herself as she poured some more wine into her cup, taking large gulps. She glanced to the side to find the two other empty bottles of wine on the floor next to her, and then went back to drinking her cup of wine.

It was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's day was a special day for the Akatsuki to remember a time in their past lives, where they went aound confessing their love for the people they had crushes on, only to be rejected year after year, and to send cards around to their loved ones.

Christmas in the Akatsuki was chaos, New Year was a complete disaster, and Halloween was traumatizing, for cetain members, as you may already know.

She sat alone in the very same room they all partied in, exactly a year before.

She missed how Sasori poured the drinks for everyone, every year, without fail.

She missed when Hidan decided to spit out the drinks, complain about the lack of alcoholic beverages, and swear loudly.

She missed how Kakuzu told everyone in the Akatsuki that he needed a glass of wine for each of his hearts, and drank an entire bottle a day. The outcome wasn't exactly pretty, as quoted by Deidara.

She missed the way Deidara always wanted to blow up things, even when he didn't need to, during the Valentine's Day party, and how Konan had to clean up the mess that was his room every week or so.

She missed guiding a half-blind Itachi to the bathroom every time he needed to go, and secretly locking him in, and giggling like mad until Itachi used Amaterasu on the door, or until someone needed to take a dump. She also missed convincing Pain to replace the door on the toilet, which most of the time he didn't do until _he_ had to take a dump.

She missed fixing up the very, very expensive things Kisame always randomly smashed.

She missed fixing up everyone's problems, and picking up all the crap that they had left behind.

She missed Nagato, her love, her life_, her everything_. He was the only thing in the world she had left.

The world just seemed duller, more colourless, and sadder if she kept thinking about it…

A warm, fat tear rolled down her pale cheek, settled on her lip, and dripped down her grey piercing.

She dropped her glass of wine with a loud clatter, and stumbled over to the empty bookshelf, where there was a very, very old box.

…Well, it wasn't that old, but considering what went on while it was just sitting there on the shelf, it was as if it's been there for years.

As she picked up the box from the shelf, and she sneezed as a dust cloud floated up to her nose.

She took the box back to the couch where she was sitting, and just stared at it.

She picked up the box and turned it over, and found Nagato had written something there in his neat handwriting.

_I love you, Konan. Always and forever, from Nagato._

Konan breathed in sharply and tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, as she tried to choke back a sob.

Nagato's words that night echoed in her head over and over again.

_I love you, Konan. Always and forever.  
I love you, Konan. Always and forever.  
I love you, Konan. Always and forever._

She couldn't stop the tears from overflowing, and she wailed out in agony from all the pain and loss she had hidden inside herself over the years.

The loss of both her parents in the war, Yahiko, her very good friend, and, just recently, she had lost Nagato, too.

She had lost everything that had any meaning to her.

"N-Nagato…" she sobbed, looking towards the ceiling, tears blinding her eyes, "I-I love you too…"

Konan cried and clutched the box to her heart, as it was all she had left.

_It was the worst Valentine 's Day in history._

**~*~**

**Faaaaaail.**

**This took me a while to write up… And it took me even longer to think of the idea… o_O**

**And the only checking I've done for this is a brief read-over and spell-check. ;_;**

**I don't write angst or romance. I'm not an angst-y, lovestruck sort of teenager. :S**

**... Anyways...**

**Review or I'll come to you, attacking you with the pieces of chocolate I made which look, smell and taste like rat poop! :O**

… **Not that I've ever eaten rat poop. *shifty eyes***

**...**

**OK. That was awkward.**

**I'll just stick with the un-original 'please review' that everyone uses.**

**Review or DIE.**


End file.
